


Cover me up and cuddle me in

by kittenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, So there you go, and there's a shitty title too, i thought the world needed some more malum, i tried to use lyrics and yeah, malum, sorry for that, this isn't one of my best works, you don't need to be a fan of 1d to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loved rain, really. More than hearing Ashton and Luke have sex. </p><p>We'll text you when we're finished, they said. </p><p>Won't take more than half an hour, they said. </p><p>Stupid fuckers. </p><p>(or calum is stuck in a parking lot in the rain because michael is away and luke and ashton are having sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover me up and cuddle me in

Calum loved rain, really.

 

He loved the way small droplets would fall from the sky, seemingly out of nowhere. Even though they dampened his hair and clothes, he couldn't care less. His skinny jeans looked like they were painted on his legs already anyway. It was something familiar, something that didn't change. There was rain in LA and in London and in Sweden and in Mexico and in  _Australia_. He adored the way the drops would fall on his skin, like teeny tiny hugs from teeny tiny people. Usually, it started raining exactly when he needed it to. Usually, rain meant  _comfort_.

 

So yeah, Calum did love rain. Not in the way hipsters did, with their annoying claims of loving the  _smell_  of rain. But still, he appreciated it.

 

He definitely loved it more than hearing Ashton and Luke have sex.

 

We'll text you when we're finished, they said.

 

Won't take more than half an hour, they said.

 

 _Stupid fuckers_.

 

More than half an hour had passed since they had locked him out of the tour bus. In fact, Calum was sure  _a lot_  of half hours had passed. (Seriously, how many rounds could one handle?) There had been a drizzle and then some hail and now it was storming. He was drenched from head to toe, his thin shirt clinging to his trembling frame. Instead of being filled with comfort and a strange sense of happiness, he could feel his stomach churn in frustration.

 

He had nowhere to go. He didn't even know what city they were in. Michael had called a taxi that morning to take him to a writing session and he hadn't come back yet. So Calum was left with no money for a cab, no jacket and no  _food_  in a  _goddamn_  parking lot after being told to _just take a walk_.

 

Out of pure desperation, he took his phone out of his pocket. Luckily it was still dry, unlike his jeans and pretty much everything else. He hated to disturb Michael but he was cold and lonely and mad.

 

** To: Mikey **

 

_**those horny bastards are at it again they locked me out mikey help me** _

 

He paced up and down the parking lot impatiently while awaiting a reply, particularly careful not to come too close to their tour bus. Besides theirs, there were two others (One Direction had two) and some cars.

 

** From: Mikey **

 

_**ugh goddamnit i'll come home asap please go somewhere warm i don't want you sick :( go to one directions tour bus the blue one and tell harry i sent you** _

 

With a sigh, Calum looked up from his phone. The blue bus was One Direction's 'calm' bus, for the band members who wanted to go to sleep. Their black one was for the people who wanted to stay awake after a show.

 

Reluctantly, he sauntered to the bus. Despite the harsh raindrops crashing down on him, he didn't speed up. It wasn't that he didn't like the lads, he just felt a little shy around them. Like he wasn't cool enough. Calum hated not feeling cool enough.

 

He didn't bother fixing himself up before knocking on their door. The worse he looked, the bigger the chance they'd let him in. ( _Imagine if they refused to let him enter_ ).

 

What was he even going to say if they opened? My best friends are fucking and I need a place to stay until they're finished?

 

That seemed like an acceptable excuse.

 

The door opened and an amused looking Zayn stood in the door frame. He opened his mouth to say something extremely embarrassing but his words got stuck in his throat, refusing to leave his lips. Zayn watched him gasp for air like a suffocating fish for a few seconds, before he let out a chuckle.

 

“Come in, Calum.”

 

That was all it took. The older boy pulled him inside, pushing him on one of the couches despite his wet clothes. Harry gasped when he saw him and immediately climbed out of his bunk to take a closer look. He and Zayn seemed to be the only people in the bus.

 

“What happened?” He questioned while experimentally lifting one of the drenched sleeves of Calum's shirt. For fuck's sake, he wasn't some kind of zoo animal.

 

“Ashton and Luke are in the tour bus, they're-”, for a moment he considered saying  _they're doing the frickle frackle_ but he quickly pulled himself together, “they're spending some quality time together and locked me out. They told me to come back when they sent me a text but I've been waiting for more than two hours now.”

 

Harry and Zayn smirked at his explanation.

 

“Spending some quality time together? You sure about that?”

 

“Michael told me to come here,” Calum quickly spat out to avoid any further questions. Harry's face lighted up visibly.

 

“The emo sent you?”

 

Calum nodded vigorously, wrapping his arms around himself in a comforting matter. He wished Michael would just come home already.

 

“Yes, he's coming too.”

 

He couldn't have been more glad when they dropped the subject and Zayn stood up to bring him a towel. Even though it was a nice gesture, it wasn't really going to help because, you know, his clothes were still fucking  _drenched_. He subtly shuffled a little closer to where Harry had put a scented candle, its warmth gently brushing his skin.

 

“You look like a drowned cat to be honest.”

 

Zayn glanced up from his phone to smirk at the shivering boy. He had to admit that the younger boy  looked adorable (no homo). He was holding on to the towel for dear life, desperately trying to warm himself. He and Harry were easily sitting in muscle tees and shorts, so it wasn't exactly cold in the bus. Calum probably had hypothermia or something.

 

Simply because Ashton and Luke couldn't control themselves.

 

“I feel like one too,” Calum sighed, his voice trembling almost as much as his body. Both his fingers and lips were a sad shade of blue. He really just wanted to go back to their own bus, crawl into his bunk and sleep. He wanted to forget about all this.

 

“Oh no, I know that look,” Harry chuckled, though their was a glint of worry in his eyes. “We're not giving you any weed.”

 

Calum felt so shitty that he had actually considered it. Weed made you feel happy, it made you feel-

 

“What about-”

 

“We're not giving you any booze either.”

 

“But they say it makes you feel warm.”

 

He flashed them the saddest look he could muster, widening his teary eyes and sticking out his blue, trembling bottom lip. Zayn sighed, wrapping his arm around Calum, before realising that he was really as wet as he looked like and quickly pulling it back.

 

“How about a cup of tea instead?”

 

Harry suggested, already making his way towards one of the many cupboards. Calum didn't bother to protest, he wouldn't hear him over the ruffling of all the pots and pans anyway. The boy hesitantly stood up when Harry filled a kettle with water and tried to lean as close to the gas burners as he could without burning himself.

 

“Luke and Ashton better be enjoying their fucking quality time.”

 

Zayn muttered under his breath, eyeing him sadly. Calum didn't say anything, he just nodded and wrapped his hands around the steaming cup Harry handed him.

 

They were seconds away from an awkward silence when they heard someone knock on the door. Calum visibly brightened up at the prospect of having one of his band members close.

 

“It's open.”

 

Harry yelled, not looking up from Calum. He liked the younger boy, really, he just didn't know him that well.

 

Michael immediately burst through the door, looking like he was ready to bash some skulls in and lull someone to sleep all at the same time.. His eyes softened when they rested on Calum's trembling figure.

 

“Oh, Caly,” he muttered, as he took off his wet coat and threw it somewhere on the table, revealing a dry shirt. “I'm going to murder those idiots.”

 

With a sigh, he took the mug from Calum's hands and grabbed his towel. He gently dried his hair with it, successfully messing it up and making it stick in all possible directions. The other three mentally cursed themselves for not thinking of that.

 

“Take off your shirt,” Michael said in a way that made clear that no one was to protest. “But I'm cold.” Calum didn't even know why he bothered to try, because the other boy just rolled his eyes. “That's why you're taking your  _wet_  shirt off, you idiot.”

 

Without waiting for Calum, he took off his own shirt. When they were both shirtless, he dried off Calum's chest with the towel before clothing him with his own tee. His friend went limp in his arms, too tired to protest. Michael stripped him of his jeans, leaving him in nothing but a shirt and his wet underwear.

 

“Here, have a blanket.” Zayn jumped up, glad to finally be able to help properly. Harry just smiled at the two. His band members would do this for him too. It reminded him of their X-factor year, when all five of them slept together in his stepfather's house and when they had group cuddles on the bed.

 

He cleared one of the couches, indicating for them to take the spot. Michael gladly accepted, completely engulfing his friend in his arms and tangling their legs together. His bare chest warmed Calum's frozen, T-shirt clad body and the boy almost purred in pure bliss.When he wrapped the blanket around the two of them, he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

“Thanks for letting us stay here, guys.”

 

He could feel the vibrations against his skin when Michael spoke. His head was nuzzled in his neck. Michael shivered when Calum's nose brushed against his warm skin.

 

“'S okay, man. Don't worry about it. I've been in your position before.”

 

Zayn grinned and Harry scoffed.

 

“At least Louis and I didn't lock you out when it was  _raining_ ,” he defended himself, earning himself an honest  _true_  from Zayn.

 

Michael leaned closer to Calum, so his lips were brushing against his ear. “Lashton better be controlling themselves. Ashton promised there would be no more BDSM.”

 

What Calum had expected to be a whisper was actually fucking loud. Michael smirked, pretending he didn't see the way Harry and Zayn's eyes widened. He'd made sure to say the word  _ BDSM _  extra loud. Those two were going to pay for doing this to Calum.

 

Calum hummed in agreement, a small smile forming on his lips. “We're so checking up on Luke tomorrow. Make him  _catwalk_.”

 

“Shirtless.”

 

“Shirtless,” Calum repeated with a content smile.

 

Zayn and Harry smirked, patiently waiting until the two boys had fallen asleep. As soon as they had Zayn picked up his phone, dialing Ashton's number. This was too important for a text message.

 

“ _Ashton  here._”

 

Harry had to try his best to suppress a giggle when he noticed the fact that Ashton was kind of out of breath.

 

“Hey emo, it's Zayn here. It's about your band members.”

 

Ashton audibly cursed and somewhere in the distance they could hear a hoarse Luke yell: “ _Ash, come back._ ”

 

“ _It's Zayn, Luke. It's about Michael and Calum._”

 

Luke coughed awkwardly, trying to regain his voice. Knowing him, he was probably blushing like hell.

 

“ _They can come home if they want_.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

 

“No thanks, until you learn how to take care of your band members, we're keeping them.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah please let me know what you think and if there's something you want me to write, let me know


End file.
